Running Away
by AlessandraLynn
Summary: I always stood up to fight, even if every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run. This time, I couldn't take it, as one of my best friends tossed me to the side. I finally listened and ran. T for mild language.


Set during HBP, where Hermione is alone in the classroom and Ron bursts in with Lavender. Unfortunately, I don't own any rights to Harry Potter, that honor belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling.

"Forget it."

"Hermione, wait! I swear I didn't mean it!"

"_I said forget it, Ronald Weasley! I never want to see you again!" _I screamed as tears streamed down my face.

As Ron stood speechless, Lavender impatient, I had no choice but to run. Although my vision was blurry I knew the route to my sanctuary from any place in the castle.

The library.

Of course, everyone would expect to find me there. When I wasn't at classes, meals, or even sleeping, I was at the Library. Harry and Ron always joked that maybe I should just ask Madame Pince to fix a room for me there so I'd never have to leave.

I slowed my pace, realizing that he _would_ find me there if he ever decided to apologize. And yes, I do say IF for a reason.

I changed course and ran down the next corridor and up a flight of stairs, searching for the familiar stretch of wall. When I found it, I stopped suddenly, unsure of what to ask for to get in. Nevertheless, I began to hurriedly pace in front of it.

_I need a place to think, _I said inside my head. _Just somewhere I can be alone with myself and keep myself together. I just want a quiet place. _

Out of the corner of my eye, the heavy black door formed slowly in front of me as I tapped my foot impatiently. When it was done, I threw open the door and flung myself inside, hearing it slam behind me.

I took a few deep breaths as I took in my surroundings. I was in a small room, outlined by blue walls the color of midnight, with twinkling stars to emphasize the likeness between the wall and the true sky. The carpet was black and plush, and my feet nearly disappeared into it. From the dim candle lighting around the corners, I could make out handsome leather furniture the color of the walls, with large pillows as dark and plush as the carpet. The wall at the rear had a small fireplace like the one in the Gryffindor common room, flanked by two dark wooden bookshelves overflowing with numerous volumes, which I was happy about.

I sank down into one of the couches, hugging a pillow to my body, and tried to concentrate on calming myself down and forgetting about Ron and Lavender, or else I would start tearing up again. Indeed, my eyes got moist just thinking about forgetting them.

Ronald was one of my best friends, and even though we did fight, we've always stood up for each other. What really made me upset was that he had become the biggest arse I had ever met. I mean, I know Harry hadn't actually put Felix Felicis in his drink, but Ron didn't have to be so cocky about it afterwards.

If I see them trying to swallow each other's faces one more time, I will not hesitate to hex him so bad he ends up in St. Mungo's for six 's actually become worse than Malfoy, and I know that's saying something.

Wait, I came here to forget, didn't I? Then what the bloody hell am I doing thinking about them?

I started to cry again, reminded of the contrast between the Ronald I always knew and the one I just encountered. At this point, I only had Harry left I could really trust, and couldn't care less that Ron was becoming more distant with us.

I guess the Golden Trio would become the Golden Duo, now.

As I thought more about the good memories we had together, the tears streamed faster and harder down my face as I sunk down into the leather, burying my face in the pillows. God, I hope nobody could see me like this.

However, I heard the door open with a bang as someone stomped inside, muttering to themselves. The figure entered the room and threw a bag on to the floor, its contents flying around the room.

Startled by the newcomer, I sat up quickly and wiped the last of the tears from my cheeks as I looked into the face of the last person I wanted to see right now.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mudblood?" growled Malfoy. "How did you find out about this place?"

He paused and looked at me, and for the first time saw my red eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"Christ, what got you so upset? Library close down early?" He snickered, as he made his way to the fireplace.

"Why the hell would you care?" I snapped at him. "Are you finally deciding to stop treating me like shit? I seriously doubt that." I fumbled around for my wand.

"No need to get feisty, Granger, I was just curious! I'd never seen you this pathetic." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not going to tell you if you keep putting me down like that. In fact, what am I doing even speaking to you? You're the last person I want to see right now!" I spun around and headed for the door, trying to think of a story to tell if someone ask why I was crying. Hopefully I could make it back to the common room without anyone noticing.

I felt his hand wrap around my wrist in a tight grip as he pulled me back towards him. I tried to escape, but no, he had to be a Quidditch athlete.

"Whoa, calm down there." He spoke softly. Softly? What was he playing at? "I'm just as upset as you are, I'm sorry I said that."

I sat down on the couch in defeat as he sank down next to me. I'd never seen him like this before. As I thought about it, Ron was turning into Malfoy, and Malfoy was turning into Ron. What was going to happen next? McGonagall joining the Death Eaters?

"Why are you in here, anyway?" I sighed, feeling him relax on to the leather.

"Pansy was being a bitch again. Normally I can tolerate it, but I can't take it anymore lately. She's dancing on my last nerve." He shuddered in contempt. "What about you?"

I hesitated at first. Should I tell him? Would he keep a secret, or blab to his Slytherin friends?

"Can you keep a secret?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Yeah, of course."

"It was Ron." He arched an eyebrow.

"Weasley? Hurt you? Merlin, it must have been really bad." For the first time, I saw what might have been concern in his dark gray eyes.

"He's been…well, an arse lately. Especially after the Quidditch match. I was trying to get over it and practice a spell I had been learning in a classroom, then he bursts in with that whore Lavender Brown. I guess they were finding a spot to snog. He asked me to leave so they could get on with it. I think he meant it as a joke, but he sounded serious. I sent a hex at him and yelled a bit, then just ran out." My voice started shaking, and I was afraid I would break down.

"My first thought was the library, where I always go when I'm upset, but I knew he'd probably find me there, so I came here."

"That would make anyone upset." He mused, leaning forward. "I guess it would be worse if you actually liked him."

I stayed silent, waiting for the click.

"Wait, you and Weaselbee? Merlin, are you insane?"

"Shut up! I don't have any serious romantic affections for him, but I was starting to! He's turning into-into you!" I shouted, my voice cracking slightly.

"That's actually accurate, comparing him to me. Never thought he'd turn out that way." He leaned closer and put a hand on my thigh. "You okay, though?"

"Not really." I finally looked up into his face again and saw sympathy and caring in his eyes.

What the hell was the world coming to?

"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" He sighed and looked straight into my eyes, scooting closer.

"I'm in a situation just as frustrating as yours at the moment, I thought I could open up to someone a little bit." I gave a small half smile.

"I guess it's nice to have someone to relate to." His gray eyes were slowly becoming hypnotizing as I looked deeper into them. I realized he was just a few inches away from my face.

"Yeah, it is nice." He whispered, his breathing became heavier and I could smell something like cinnamon wafting towards me. I was melting in his hands as he slid one arm around my waist and used the other to brush a lock of curly hair away from my face. The light of the fire became more obscured as he leaned closer. I wasn't being warmed by the fire now, just the heat he was causing me by being so close.

He gently brushed his lips against mine.

Without a second thought, I found myself leaning into his arms as he kissed me again, this time more urgent as I twined my arms around his neck. I'd never been kissed this way before, let alone at all, but this was incredible. I found myself suddenly on his lap, pressed against the hard muscles of his stomach. I whimpered as he slid his hand down my back and pulled me closer, locking his fingers in my hair. I opened my mouth slightly, just to see what he would do.

He dominated my mouth almost with a fury, leaving me to tumble backwards until I was beneath him on the couch. His tongue explored the whole of my mouth as I sighed against him. I could almost see the smile in his head as he crushed me closer to his chest, hands running down the length of my body. I reluctantly turned away from him, dizzy for air, as his mouth slowly moved down to my chin, planting gentle kisses down the length of my jaw and down my neck, sucking just beneath my ear as I moaned in ecstasy and pulled him back to my mouth. He crushed my lips for a few moments, then pulled away to look at me.

I could feel my lips swelling from his rough kisses, my face probably as red as his, both of us panting heavily. He sat up slowly, pulling me with him until he was leaning against the arm of the couch, me leaning against him chest. I laced my hands around his neck as he wrapped one arm around my waist while the other stroked my hair. What were we supposed to say after something like that?

"You okay now?" he whispered, almost seductively. I chuckled at that.

"You could say that." He pulled my chin towards him and kissed me again. "I'm not upset, now."

I was smiling on the outside, but the inside was a little more frazzled.

_What the bloody hell just happened with me and Draco?…and did I just call him Draco? _

He must have sensed my bewilderment, because he laughed and pulled me closer.

"Wondering about what just happened?" I looked up at him in confusion.

"How'd you guess?" He laughed again and pushed me off, sweeping his books back into his bag.

"Sorry to leave you, but Blaise will be wondering where I am. I guess I'll see you again…Hermione." I loved the way my name sounded coming from him.

"Definitely…Draco." I smiled, his name rolling off my lips easily.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"Next week, same time?"

"Whatever you want." He winked. We walked together in silence until we parted ways. I made my way back to my dorm in a daze, only a few people left in the common room, including Ron and Lavender's snogging fest.

I smirked at the sight. No need to be jealous of him now.

**Thank God, that took me awhile to write! Especially the kissing scene, because I have zero experience and had absolutely no idea how to write it out. That, and my space bar was being retarded. I hope you liked it, this was kind of off the top of my head, so please don't judge me too harshly. Leave me a review, and thank you thank you thank you! Ha…it rhymed. Anyways, thanks again. :)**


End file.
